


堕落花

by pork0369



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pork0369/pseuds/pork0369
Summary: 交戏





	堕落花

“你以为拍床戏就是叫几声扭几下腰就过了吗？”

身后的男人一手扶住他的腰将他压在书桌上，一手与他十指紧扣，还故意凑到他的耳边蛊惑低语。

“嗯啊……”男人挺立肿胀的性器把他的后穴塞得满当可男人却故意停下动作，他忍不住扭腰提醒对方，扭动间性器戳碰的动作令他发出低吟。

男人以居高临下的姿态看着身下的人扭动的模样，趁其不备猛地进攻，柱体直冲穴心，穴壁猛地收缩，男人被爽得发出了惊叹。

“啊…啊…哈嗯……”

男人就故意维持这种频率，缓慢地抽出，猛烈地进攻，不缓不慢九浅一深，穴口逐渐泛起水迹，进出的水声逐渐明显。

他双手撑在桌上只能顾着呻吟毫无反抗之力，身上逐渐泛起一层薄汗。身下的性器叫嚣着想要喷发，他却根本无力去触摸。

“下面，下面。”

男人装作没听到他的催促，只顾着不停地抽出、插入，每一下都把他搞得爽得浑身发抖。

他的性器被撞得不停与冰冷的书桌边沿碰撞磨蹭，顶端淅淅啦啦滴落的精液顺着桌壁慢慢滑落。 

男人实在太爱他这个被操得淫叫不止的可怜模样，越看越兴奋，性器更像装了发动机似的疯狂在他的身体捣插。

“你要好好学啊，明天拍戏的时候要像这样子，精准角度大力进出，要学会找准对方的敏感点，比如说你的话……”

男人对准他的前列腺点猛地进攻，柱体抵住敏感点很狠碾压，他爽得全身发抖。

“啊……啊！”

“就是这里，听到对方淫叫的时候，就要……”

男人双手将他的腰搂的更紧，两具赤裸的身体贴的更紧，手指不安分地捻他肿胀的乳头。

“煽情地揉搓对方的胸。”

“啊……哈……你够了啊！我很想我这么拍吗？”

“如果可以的话，我恨不得将你每天锁在家里绑在我的床上。明天拍床戏的时候，你会……”

男人凑到他的耳边舔弄了一下泛红的耳尖。“想起我吗？”声音性感而慵懒。

“啊…要……要射……”

快感囤积成巨大的炸弹几乎要在他的体内爆炸，身后的男人像一部马达似的在进行活塞运动。

“啊—啊啊啊啊啊！”  
“嗯……嗯哈”

随着穴口不断被滚烫的精液填满，他的性器也剧烈地颤抖着吐出精液。

“明天拍戏的时候你会忍不住吗？会硬吗？”耳边响起男人醋意满满的声音。

“你疯了吗？！”

“可是女主角身材很好耶。”

他翻过身，伸手揽过男人的颈，指尖摩挲着男人柔软的发，几尽挑逗的问“那你可要让我很狠记住你的身体了，不然我明天可就被别的女人的拐走了哦，我明天要拍……”

他的手缓缓抚过对方赤裸的胸肌，色情地在上面画圈“三场哦！你这才一次呢……”

“我这人向来都是翻倍来的。”


End file.
